A lifelong relationship
by dragonmaster4379
Summary: Percy wants Annabeth but will she accept
1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning of a long story so don't complain that it's short

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS THAT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY PLOT

Chapter 1- She loves me, she loves me not

Percy's POV

"Okay Percy, let's get one thing straight, Annabeth is fucking hot" Percy says to himself. "I really need to ask her out but does she love me?" Acceptance would be fucking amazing, however rejection would not. Well it's simple, either she loves me or she doesn't "I need help" Percy decides. I need someone close to Annabeth. I think Thalia would offer the best help. Percy then runs to the Zeus cabin and confronts Thalia saying "Thalia, we need to talk, alone."

Thalia's POV

Percy needs to talk to me, well I can't deny him

" OK come on in,"

"What's up Percy?"

"Thalia, listen I really love Annabeth, but I don't know if she loves me back and I can't face rejection." Well you've known Annabeth since you were twelve, you're 17 now. "So, what's your point Thalia" says Percy. "I mean you've known her for 5 years, you spend a lot of time with her, and you've kissed a few times, I'd say you're chances are pretty good." "Plus I hear Annabeth talking about you a lot and she says nothing mean, you need to go for it." "Are you sure?" says Percy "I'm sure." Thalia replies. "Then it's settled" Percy then runs out of the Zeus cabin and finds Annabeth in the strawberry fields then goes to meet her.

Percy's POV

Percy runs up to Annabeth and says "Annabeth can I ask you something?" Annabeth replies "Sure"

"You see, I like you a lot and I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, so will you?

Annabeth looks shocked at first then starts to smile "Percy, Gods yes I'll be your girlfriend, I thought you'd never ask." Thank you Annabeth, I love you so much. "I Love you too Percy." Annabeth says with a smile. Percy then wraps his arms around Annabeth and kisses her who happily kisses him back.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS

Chapter 2- Parents always have to fuck stuff up

Thalia's POV

I walk into the strawberry fields to find Percy and Annabeth kissing. "Well, I guess she said yes, then Percy?" Percy replies "Yep and I'm so happy." "Well, I'm glad for you two."

Just at that moment Chiron walks in. With a look of disappointment on her face Annabeth says "Can we get any privacy?" Chiron replies "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything but this is the strawberry fields not a kissing post."

Meanwhile Dionysus is watching and smirking. When one God finds something out, all 12 of them hear of it. Percy and Annabeth are kissing in Percy's cabin when Chiron walks in. "Man, you 2 are just such lovebirds, still I'm not intentionally interrupting but your godly parents are here to see you."

Percy and Annabeth both think "Oh shit"

Percy's POV

What do our immortal parents want? They walk into the big house and sit down at a table across from Athena and Poseidon. "What?" Percy asks.

"We hear you have started going out," Says Poseidon. Percy replies "So what if we have." "Well you 2 cannot be with each other," says Athena. Annabeth looks aghast "Why not?" "Me and your mother are not on the best of terms so it would be unwise." Percy snaps back "You've never been on the best of terms, we don't care." "I Love Annabeth and she loves me," says Percy crossing his arms. "Well that's too bad," remarks Athena. Really starting to get pissed off Percy says "Just because you are our parents and are all immortal and shit like that doesn't mean you get to tell us who we can and can't date." "Watch your mouth Percy," warns Athena "I'LL WATCH MY MOUTH WHEN YOU GUYS LEARN TO STOP MEDDLING WITH OUR LIVES AND FUCKING EVERYTHING UP, IT'S REALLY STARTING TO PISS US OFF," shouts Percy. "Watch your tone as well or we'll blast you too bits," snaps Poseidon and Athena in unison. Annabeth jumps up and joins the argument alongside Percy "EMPTY THREAT, YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO KILL YOUR OWN SON OR DAUGHTER, IMAGINE WHAT THE CAMPERS ARE GOING TO THINK WHEN THEY HEAR THAT THE GODS ARE MURDERING THEIR OWN CHILDREN." "WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND THAT'S FINAL." Athena and Poseidon throw up their hands in surrender "Fine you win, you be in your little romantic relationship with each other." "Thank you," says Percy.

"You defended us so well Percy, you really do love me," says Annabeth as she tackles Percy on the bench that their sitting on and kisses me softly. Soon that kiss turns into a make-out session as Percy and Annabeth wrap their arms around each other. "Come on do you have to that in front of us," says Athena. "I think it's sweet for them to prove their love to us," says Poseidon. "Sorry we'll stop kissing in front of you," says Percy sitting up and grabbing Annabeth's hand and leading her back to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS ONLY THIS STORY PLOT

Chapter 3- The first fucking

Percy's POV

Percy was making-out with Annabeth in his cabin. "I love you," says Percy as he puts his hands under Annabeth's tank top. "I love you too," says Annabeth as she goes under Percy's shirt and takes it off. Annabeth stares at Percy's chest saying "God, look at those abs." She starts to caress them with her hands and resuming kissing him. Percy only breaks the kiss to take of Annabeth's tank top. Seeing Annabeth's black lace bra totally turns him on as he leads her to the bed, his cock starting to strain in his pants. Annabeth sees his erection growing in his pants and begins to stroke it as Percy pushes her on to the bed. Without breaking the kiss she took his jeans and her pants leaving them in their undergarments. "You have just gone from completely hot to completely sexy," says Percy with a smile. Percy then begins to kiss down her body, momentarily stopping at her neck to unclasp her bra. Without warning Annabeth flips him and takes over, taking off his boxers and plunging down on his cock. She started to move her hands through his hair and continues sucking his cock. After a while of this he warns "Annabeth I'm going to -" He didn't get that last word out because at that moment he shot a load of cum into Annabeth's mouth who happily swallowed it all then licked up the excess. Percy then flipped Annabeth and again took control. He lowered in to give her a passionate kiss as he took off her panties then pulling back to stare at her glorious naked body. She instinctively spreads her legs as Percy dives down to lick her clean shaven pussy. He pokes his tongue through and explores it before shoving a finger into her pussy. He then resumes licking her pussy as he shoves 2 fingers into her asshole making her scream in pleasure and moan his name. He then draws back to whisper in to her ear "want me to make love to you babe. She then happily replies "Hell yes, fuck me like there's no tomorrow. He positions his cock at the entrance to her tight pussy and teases it before plunging into it, breaking both of their virginities. He pushes all the way into her then slowly pulls back out and slams into her again gradually increasing his speed making both of them scream in pleasure.

"More Percy," Annabeth says while moaning in pleasure.

"Whatever you say babe," says Percy as he slams into her again and starts to cum

"Oh Fuck that feels good, don't stop Percy." "Wouldn't dream of it," Says Percy

He continues to fuck her until both fall asleep in each other's arms.

ALRIGHT

IF I GET 10 REVEIWS I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER UPDATE

Give me ideas, suggestions (just don't say marriage I'm getting to that part)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You guys wanted a longer chapter so i took more time to write this one. The song in this Chapter was stuck my head while I was writing this chapter so I decided to have the song stuck in Percy's head as well. Also I was sympathetic in giving you this chapter without the requested number of reviews due to the rapidly rising number of views. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR AVENGED SEVENFOLD**

Chapter 4- The Next Step

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth wakes up the next morning in Percy's arms. "Gods, that was an amazing night," she thinks to herself. She rolls over and just looks at Percy's sleeping form, wraps her arms around him and just lays there silently waiting for him to wake up. About an hour later Percy wakes up and smiles at Annabeth. "With that smile on your face I'm guessing you enjoyed last night," asks Annabeth? Percy replies "You bet I enjoyed having sex with the most beautiful woman in the world." Annabeth says "come on let's get up before Chiron gets on our asses. "Agreed."

Percy's POV

Percy and Annabeth walk into the mess hall, get their food, and go off to their separate tables, Percy to the Poseidon table, Annabeth to the Athena table. Percy then gets up, scrapes part of his meal into the fire as an offering to Poseidon then sat back down at his table. As he's eating he gets a song stuck in his head

_Critical Acclaim_

_(YouTube link to this song on my profile)_

_Shhh be quiet, you might piss somebody off  
Like me motherfucker, you've been at it for too long  
While you feed off others insecurities  
You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds_

(Self-righteousness is wearing thin)  
Lies inside your head your best friend  
(Heart bleeds but not for fellow man)  
Broken glass, your fake reflection

I've had enough it's time for something real  
Don't respect the words you're speaking  
Gone too far, a clone

So how does it feel to know that someone's kid in the heart of America  
Has blood on their hands, fighting to defend your rights  
So you can maintain the lifestyle that insults this family's existence  
Well, where I'm from we have a special salute we aim high in the air  
Towards all those pompous assholes who spend their days pointing fingers

Fuck you

Shh be quiet, you might piss somebody off  
Like the heartbeat of this country when antagonized too long  
I'll be damned if you count me in as part of your generous hypocrisy  
Collecting enemies  
(Tabloid gossip queen, worthless man)  
There's no need for us to bury you  
(Selfish agenda, once again)  
Right this way, you've dug your own grave

I've had enough it's time for something real  
Don't respect the words you're speaking  
Gone too far, a clone

All the way from the east to the west  
We've got this high society looking down on this very foundation  
Constantly reminding us that our actions are the cause of all their problems  
Pointing the fingers in every direction  
Blaming their own nation for who wins elections  
They've never contributed a fucking thing to the country they love to criticize

Excuse the obscene, ignore the untrue  
Depictions we see, try and get through  
Admitting mistakes can't hurt  
I'm not the last but I sure ain't the first

Shh be quiet, you might piss somebody off

(Self-righteousness is wearing thin)  
Lies inside your head your best friend  
(Heart bleeds but not for fellow man)  
Broken glass, your fake reflection

I've had enough it's time for something real  
Don't respect these words you speak  
You've gone too far, acclaim

Percy finishes eating then goes back to his cabin for some downtime before his morning activities. As he is thinking to himself Percy's mind trails off to think more about Annabeth. He's known Annabeth for 5 years now, he's kissed her more times than he can count and now he's even fucked her, so wouldn't it be only natural that he should take the next step. He should ask Annabeth to marry him. He can't see how she could refuse when they've known each other for so long and have been through so much together. Yes he now knows what he should do. He needs to get Chiron to allow him to leave camp for a while so he can go get the wedding ring. It should be a big diamond ring in a box with pure silk on the inside. Once he gets back to camp with the ring he should wait till after campfire to take Annabeth into the woods where they can be alone and not be overheard. With his plans all set he goes out of his cabin to start his morning activities.

His morning activities include Archery (which is going to suck as usual), Sword fighting, and then Mountain climbing. After he finishes Mountain climbing it will be lunch time. Then after lunch he can seek out Chiron's permission to leave camp for a while, swearing on the river Styx to be back by dinner and make his preparations to propose marriage to Annabeth.

He heads down to the archery range for his (beginner) archery class, which as usual is run by one of the Apollo campers. The instructor tries to give him tips on holding, pulling the string, aiming, and shooting the bow (he sincerely does do his best) but Percy still sends arrows that either bounce off the target, completely miss, or nearly hit someone's head (thankfully no one got hurt but they still didn't like it).

He leaves the Archery range and then heads to the sword fighting arena, which is a place where he actually feels comfortable. Once in the arena he draws riptide and just slashes away at dummies filled with hay until it's time to go to his next activity.

Practicing sword fighting calmed Percy down after his disastrous archery class. He's just down the time on his fingers till he can leave camp to make his preparations to propose marriage to Annabeth. He reaches the climbing wall and then begins to suit up to climb the wall. He scales it easily the first time so he repels down it (with all the same dangers as going up it) and climbs it again, then he repeats the process until the bell sounds signaling that it's lunch time.

He walks into the mess hall for lunch, gets his food, scrapes part of his meal into the fire as an offering to Poseidon, speaks to his goblet to give him blue cherry coke, and then sits down at the Poseidon table and quietly eats his lunch.

After Lunch he heads up to the big house to see Chiron. "Hey Chiron, would it be okay if I left camp for a while?" Chiron answers "What for, Percy?" "I just want to get some stuff from out in the mortal world; I swear on the River Styx that I'll be back by dinner tonight." Chiron then replies "Okay, I give you my Permission." "Thank you Chiron."

Once Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood and goes out into the mortal world he goes to a jewelry shop to buy the diamond ring for Annabeth (He's not going to pull an Ares and try to pay with golden drachmas but with mortal money). He goes into the shop and spends about 2 hours (don't ask why) looking for the perfect diamond ring. He finally decides on a 14 carat diamond ring. He pays for the ring and the box with the inside covered in pure soft silk, then gets back in the car and returns to Camp-Half Blood.

Once inside the mess hall he repeats the process of getting his food and all that jazz then sits down at the Poseidon table and quietly eats his dinner. Once all the campers finish eating dinner they head to the campfire for a sing-along (lead by the Apollo Campers as usual).

After the campfire/sing-along he finds Annabeth and asks her to come with him for a moment. He leads her into the woods and down by the lake. Once there Annabeth asks him "What do you want Percy?" Percy replies "I want to ask you something." As he says this he gets down on one knee, pulls out the box and says "Annabeth I love you and without your there is a big black hole in my heart that only you can fill, so I'm asking you, will you marry me?" Annabeth stares at the ring and Ponders to herself for a moment and then says "Percy, I love you to and I will be more than happy that big black hole in your heart, so yes I will most definitely marry you." She takes the ring and cries with tears of joy (that's what girls usually do) as Percy stands up and Embraces her in his arms. "Thank you Annabeth," Percy says as he's still hugging her. "I don't think Chiron will let us stay in the same cabin 2 nights in a row so we better sleep in our own cabins," says Annabeth. Percy replies "That's cool with me, I'll see you in the morning when we can tell everyone the wonderful news."

**Give me at least 10 reviews for me to give you an update**


End file.
